


Dream of Me When You Sleep

by Lovetribable



Series: Theseus' Medley [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Father Tommyinnit, Gen, Goddess Drista, Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), More tags to be added, Multi, Prince Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Sam | Awesamdude is Alexis | Quackity's Parent, The one real ship is Quackity Sapnap and Karl, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovetribable/pseuds/Lovetribable
Summary: A Sequel to 'Chaos in a Bottle' that follows Dream as he deals with his dreamon, and learns thing's about his family that he had never known before.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sam | Awesamdude, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Sam | Awesamdude, Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Theseus' Medley [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148516
Comments: 28
Kudos: 300





	1. Rest, and Recover.

Dream watched Tommy play with his sons, pretending to be a vanquished beast as the boys played make believe.

It had been a few months since the ball, which had honestly just been a ruse to get all the leaders together, so Tommy could dramatically reveal he was alive. 

Dogchamp placed his head on Dream's lap as he sat. Dream idly playing with the large dog's ears. Tommy wasn't wearing his cloak for once, wings on display. 

Dream, if he was being honest with himself, was jealous of the wings. 

And of the fact that he was so open about them, so carefree and happy.

Dream wished he could be like that, he wished for a lot of things.

Like that he had been here when his sister had passed, it had been during a raid apparently, and while Dream still had Drista, who was off doing whatever young newly awakened goddesses do in their free time, he couldn't help but feel alone.

Dogchamp woofed quietly regaining Dream's attention. "Sorry buddy." He resumed petting the dog. 

His mask was still in place, he didn't take it off unless he was alone. 

He had barely taken it off since he had shown Tommy his face, choosing to be with people than be alone.

"What ails you?" Epoch, one of the elders that had crowned Tommy sat beside him. 

The only one still alive since the day Tommy flew in.

"You told me my sister died in a raid. Was that before or after Tom… Thesus got here?" It was hard to switch back and forth between names for the blonde king, but thankfully Tommy didn't seem to mind too much about what name was used. 

"After." The elder sighed, "he tried his best to save her, but she, along with some of my fellow elders, fell victim. You'll have to ask the king about the details." The elder patted his back, standing and leaving Dream to his thoughts. 

Tommy's loud laugh broke through, snapping Dream back to reality.

"Dre! My friend!" Tommy slung an arm around his shoulder, "you're sulking." 

"Sorry." Dream turned to look at him. 

"You're upset." Tommy looked concerned, "you hearing things again?" 

Dream had admitted to Tommy that he heard the voice of the creature that had possessed him, a dreamon.

It only really happened when he was stressed, but he had told Tommy anyways, wanting to be transparent with the young king who had taken him in.

"No. Just thinking." Dream sighed, noticing that the boys were waiting by the door. "You should go, the boys look like they want to do something with you." 

Tommy laughed, "Actually big man, they want to go with both of us. I told them they could go into the nether with me." He stood offering his hand to Dream. "It's just into the part I have cleared out and spawn proofed. It'll be perfectly safe." He reassured as Dream followed him and the boys out. 

The young princes chattered back and forth, Ranboo sounding nervous opposed Purpled's boundless confidence. 

"Mr. Dre, if theres monsters, will you beat them up with your axe?" Purpled asked, grabbing his hand to Dream's shock. 

"Uh yeah, if your dad doesn't get to them first." He said, trying to comprehend why Purpled was holding his hand.

Ranboo teleported onto Dream's back, clinging to Dream like a monkey, giggling. 

Dream to his credit, only stumbled a little as Tommy laughed at him, holding doors for them as they walked to the nether portal. 

"Mr. Dre! Mr. Dre! Did you know I used to live here?" Ranboo said excitedly, head leaning on Dream's shoulders.

The first months that Dream was there there had been a tension, a sense of mistrust of Dream from the boys.

Dream had wondered if it was because they could sense that he was a hybrid too.

His hybrid percentage count was low, only really noticeable in his eyes, and on his back, markings that still remained despite everything. 

He laughed as Purpled tugged him through the portal.

Dream couldn't help but gasp when he saw the other side of the portal. 

The nether side before this, had been simply hidden away in caves of netherrack, but Tommy had told him since sending out the invitations, he had been working on a project in there. 

Dream vaguely remembered stories about Phil's "nether void" from when he was a teen, before he had taken over ruling with Techno.

This was the opposite of it, brilliant white walls blended in with the glow stone that marked the corners. Dream could see some sort of light floating about. 

The portal sat in the middle of the room, and Dream could see switches to open up and get to the actual nether.

"Drista gave me those. If you're wondering." Tommy tapped one, smiling as it floated away from the force of it. 

"Of course she did. She likes giving away contraband." Dream laughed with a shake of his head. 

Ranboo climbed down, running through the lights, challenging Purpled to see who could touch more. 

"This is incredible, why'd you do it?" Dream turned to Tommy. 

"Just felt like it, me and Dadza were talking about his old projects from the Hardcore lands." 

“You’re insane.” Dream laughed, admiring the lights flickering in the air.   
“Was that ever in question?” Tommy joked back, standing a few feet away. The young king pushing the floating lights away from his face.    
“Working helped me keep the voices quiet,” Tommy’s voice softened, as he watched Ranboo and Purpled dart back and forth around the portal. “They have a hard time seeing you as different from... Him.” Tommy’s voice is a touch too collected, a practiced calm he clearly didn’t feel. Dream chose to ignore it, to spar Tommy’s pride.   
“I know what you mean. I built a cottage, on the outer edge of the forest outside the city.” Dream nodded, adjusting his hood, cursing how much he resembled Tommy’s abuser for the millionth time.   
Maybe he should go back to baby blue.   
**_No matter what you do, you’ll always remind him of ME._ **

Dream swallowed harshly choosing to ignore the raspy voice, uncomfortable with how much it nisounded like him.   
“Dad! Dre! Can we go home? This is pretty cool but I wanna make sure my present for Uncle Techno is perfect.” Purpled tugged on Tommy’s sleeve.    
“Yeah sure big man,” Tommy let his eldest tug him along.   
“Come on Mr Dre.” Ranboo grabbed Dream’s wrist, instantly gaining his attention.    
Dream nodded, allowing the young hybrid to drag him along.   
Epoch was waiting for them on the other side, a blue bundle of cloth in his hands.    
“Hullo big E!” Tommy grinned at the elder,    
“Hello Theseus, hello little ones,” Epoch replied, as aimbical as ever, “Dre, this belongs to you. Even if you don’t remember it.” He handed the blue fabric over, but Purpled grabbed it from Dream, holding it up in curiosity.    
It turned out to be a hoodie, baby blue in color. Dream recognized it, his sister had made it when they were both teens. Before he left the eastern Isles.   
“That was my favorite sweater when I was a teen.” Dream replied, glad he had his mask to hide his damp eyes. 

"Did…" Purpled started to say, before he looked down at it, shaking his head and shoving it into Dream's arms, 

He disappeared, leaving a cloud of purple particles. 

Tommy sighed, "I'm going to go check on him," he ruffled Ranboo's hair as he walked by. 

Dream swallowed harshly, looking down st the fabric in his hands. 

It reminded him of everything he lost…

But… it was still a fundamental part of him.

And… and if he wore this instead of the green, he wouldn't look so much like Him, the monster that haunted both Dream and Tommy. 

He turned to leave, when Ranboo tapped him. "I have… a present for you too." He said shyly, offering him what looked like a plate. 

It took Dream a moment to realize what it was, a small gasp leaving him. 

It was a mask, just like the one dream always wore, but instead of dots for eyes, it had the appearance of a 'closed eye' smile. 

It wasn't as well crafted as Dream's mask, and Dream could see a fingerprint of paint on the inside of it 

"I made it!" Ranboo grinned, and despite still being young he was almost Dream's height, which was once again thought by Dream when the boy hugged him quickly before getting embarrassed and stepping back, a small smile was still on the young hybrid's face. 

"Thank you." Dream choked out, heart squeezing painfully. 

"I'm glad you like it! I don't want you to be sad. And I thought this might make you happier." Ranboo replied, talking with his hands and purring lightly, indicators Dream had learn to read quickly.

He was relieved Dream liked his gift.

Dream glanced around to make sure it was truly only him and Ranboo standing in the hallway, pulling off his mask tossing unceremoniously onto the ground, switching his sweatshirts, and tying the new mask on, he considered wearing it the same way he wore the old one, with his mouth and nose covered, but instead pushed it up slightly to allow view of the bottom haft of his face. 

Tommy sported his scars with pride, Dream could learn to accept his. 

Ranboo had been silent the entire time, seeming to sense the importance of Dream showing his face, even if it was for a short while. 

Once the mask was on however, he smiled, "I think you look great Mr. Dre." 

"My older brother is going to lose it when he comes to visit." Dream mused, thinking about how the man had already sent a letter saying he and his son would be there in a about a week. 

"What's your brother like?" Ranboo asked, as the two of them started to walk over to the main living area of the castle, where Tommy and the boy's bedrooms were.

Dream's room was being fitted in at the end of the hall, and Dream tried to ignore how at home he felt.

**_You're an outsider, you always will be. Gifts from the prince won't change that._ **

"Could I start calling you Uncle Dre?" Ranboo asked suddenly, breaking into and cutting off the voice in Dream's head.

"Uh...yeah. If you want, and it's okay with your dad." Dream swallowed harshly, once again touched at the idea. 

"Yeah it'll probably be okay." The young prince replied, sounding confident. 

Tommy opened the door to the library when they approached, face serious.

"Dream. We need to talk." 


	2. Replay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy thinks back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes I have been having a few problems with the site so I'm just speed running posting and not double checking my spelling/grammar.
> 
> (also I love receiving comments they give me such serotonin and motivation.)

Tommy wasn't a fan of confrontation, it's part of why he neglected to mention to his family, (save Wilbur) that he was alive for those 10 years

As a teen he had always been fine with it, even actively starting fights. 

Since his exile though, he hadn't even liked it when the village leadership had disapproved of how close a creeper explosion had gotten. 

But when it came to his boys.

His sons. 

Tommy was willing to take on each and every person he knew.

He would kill without hesitation for his sons he already knew that, if he had chosen a different path, Tommy would have probably ended up like Techno, with screaming voices and violent hands.

He thought back to the first time he had let the Voices dictate his actions, to protect Purpled.

The first time he had stopped seeing the voices as something to be feared over something he could manage.

Tommy was 20, and struggling with newfound fatherhood. 

Maybe he should have let one of the couples take in Purpled instead, he doubted himself as he watched Purpled play with a newly resurrected Wilbur. 

The field the three of them sat in was safe, and well lit, Tommy had already checked. 

He clenched his hands as a wave of the voices started up. 

_ Chaos King. _

_ Angel wing boy!  _

_ Wing Pog! Big Pog! _

_ Chaos for the Chaos Angel _

_ Destory the field, make some chaos _

**_Burn it to the ground._ **

Tommy frowned, he was trying to control the voices, he remembered that Phil could do it. 

Techno never bothered to learn, learning to ignore the voices like one would ignore a gnat. They were still there constantly, but just as a low drone.

Tommy couldn't seem to do either, the voices coming at random intervals, unsettling Tommy with what they wanted. 

The first time it had happened, Tommy had fled, deep into the forest, worried he would hurt his brother or his son. 

Wilbur had found him curled up with his hands on his ears, cheeks wet and chest heaving. 

They were still researching what they could do, but Tommy wished he could just find a way to be able to switch the voices on command.

Sometimes they were useful. 

_ You missed diamonds, to the left. _

Sometimes they weren't 

_ Birdinnit haha birdinnit! _

Most the time they asked for chaos and destruction. Which was unfortunate for Tommy, considering he had vowed to leave his destructive habits back in exile. 

The voices interrupted his thoughts.

_ Purpled's in danger _

_ Skeleton!!! _

_ Protect Purpled _

_ Your son! Your son!  _

He spotted the skeleton in a second, it was about to reach for an arrow.

He shot the skeletal archer before it could even be sensed by Wilbur or Purpled, watching in satisfaction as it turned to dust. 

He thought for a minute how the voices had sensed the monster before he had. 

Perhaps he could use that to his advantage, if the voices could be quiet most of the time, but be a warning bell that went off occasionally, that would suit Tommy just fine. 

  
  


Tommy thought back to the present, Purpled had asked for 5 minutes alone, and Tommy was respecting that wish, sitting outside the young teen's door patiently. 

Purpled opened the door, and stood aside to let Tommy in, clearly avoid eye contact.

Tommy didn't mention the wetness of Purpled's eyes, instead choosing to simply ask "are you alright?" As he sat on the purple bed covers. 

"My mom asked you to take care of me right?" 

Tommy nodded, unsure where this was going. 

"So you wouldn't…" Purpled looked down at his feet. "You can't leave me, right? Even though I'm adopted and not really your-" 

Tommy interrupted with a frown, "Purpled, you are my son. You might not look like me or be mine by blood. But I love you and there is nothing on this realm or the next that would stop that." 

"Even if I find the other side of my family?" Purpled asked, voice small. 

Tommy pulled Purpled into his arms, hugging him tight, "Your family is my family big P. No matter what anyone tells you."

Internally Tommy racked his brain to tally who had been talking to Purpled recently, who would sow such deeds of doubt in the child's mind.

"I met someone, she just kinda showed up," Purpled said, sounding a bit muffled, into Tommy's shoulder. "She said she was my aunt, and that my mom was her older sister." Purpled paused, "she also said she was a goddess, which is kinda cool." 

A goddess? Tommy only knew of one goddess that would talk to mortals…

_ Wait _ .

"Purpled, what was the goddess' name?" Please don't be-

"Drista." 

Well, that certainly changes a few things.

He sat there comforting Purpled, but his mind was reeling.

If Drista was Purpled's aunt, then Dream, was Purpled's uncle.

God, that was complicated. 

He needed to speak to Dream and find out what the masked man knew. 

He heard Ranboo talking to Dream as they walked down the hallways.

Tommy carefully extracted himself from Purpled, who had dozed off in the bed. 

Opening the door he didn't waste any time, barely seeing the two in the doorway as he tried to figure out what to say, 

"Dream, we need to talk." 


	3. Gateways.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity comes to the southern isles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> Hybird Quackity pog? 
> 
> again, I have a twitter. Where I post cursed fanart and fanfic ideas.

Quackity was having a blast, the sailors on the ship he was currently on with his dad, were so funny, plus his dad had told him that they were going to where he had grown up as a kid.

The duck hybrid leaned on Sam's shoulder, pointing out, "Look! I see land!" He said excitedly, his mask skewing in the process. His yellow duck wings flexing slightly in excitement.

He had started wearing a mask after the festival, self conscious of his scars, despite his father and fiancees telling him he looked awesome with it.

He still heard a voice, one that suspiciously sounded like Schaltt, whispering insecurities into his head.

It was getting easier to ignore, with Sapnap and Karl's help. But it still hurt to think about it.

He could hear the bustle of the city already, a grin crossing his face. 

"Ay yo pops! Look! Nikki's bakery has a sign on the dock!" Quackity pointed for Sam to see. 

Sam chuckled, "Yeah I see." He said, looking fondly down at his adopted son. 

Sam was perplexed, on one hand he was glad to travel with Quackity and see his younger brother, and visit his sister's grave. 

On the other hand, the guilt he felt about Tommy and furthermore Dream's possession in general, almost outweighed it.

How had he let things get that out of hand, that a monster hurt his brother and his young friend? 

He should have put an end to the fighting, as soon as he heard about it. 

Quackity pulled him from his thoughts, tugging on his sleeve. 

He could see two figures, and although he had an outfit change, Quackity could recognize his young uncle.

"Dream's waiting for us. On the dock. With King...Tommy." Quackity said, fumbling over Tommy's name.

It was weird to think of Tommy as alive, much less as a king of a large kingdom.

But, Quackity couldn't help but smile when the blonde grinned and helped him off the ship.

Tommy looked well, in Quackity's humble opinion, with a sick crown and a cool cloak to go with it.

Although, the way the cloak bunched up was, weird. A sense of familiarity struck through Quackity and he squinted, before Tommy distracted him. 

"Big Q! My old friend! It's been too long!" Tommy hugged him, careful to not smoosh the duck hybrid's small yellow wings. 

"Yeah!" Quackity hugged back, "glad you didn't become boring when you became a freaking king." 

Tommy raised a brow at the fact that Quackity had censored himself, in all honesty Quackity still swore like a sailor, he just showed restraint when he was around his dad. 

Sam was in serious conversation with Dream, and unfortunately for Quackity, he was partially deaf, so all he could make out was 'Drista' and 'ask Tommy.' 

Well, that sounded fun.

Tommy shot a look at Quackity, one that said 'Oh boy here we go.' 

"Gentlemen! Let's go discuss whatever you two are being so secretive about in the castle. Alright?" Tommy said, already tugging Quackity along.

Sam and Dream followed, after embarrassed mumbles of agreement. 

Once they were inside the castle, Tommy led them to the library which was completely empty of other people, though Quackity could have sworn he saw purple Enderman particles when they walked in.

"Okay, spit it out, why are you acting all weird?" Tommy crossed his arms under his cloak. 

"Yeah!" Quackity mimicked him, smirking under his mask.

"Well, I don't know if you know this Tommy, but Sam and I are brothers." Dream fidgeted with his mask, which Quackity was still getting used to. "why are you in different clothes?" Quackity interjected. 

"Kiddo, those are his old clothes from when we were young, one of the villagers must have given them to him." Sam said, twisting a gear on his mechanical arm.

"Right…" Tommy raised a brow, "and why is Drista suddenly hanging about here more often? I know you know why Dream. Even if you wouldn't tell me anything earlier, waiting on Sam I reckon." He pointed at Sam briefly, before crossing his arms once more. 

"I told Dream and Drista I thought that our late sister may have had a child before she died." Sam said, looking down at the ground before looking up to meet Tommy's eyes.

Well, as close as one could meet someone's eyes with a creeper mask on.

"When did your sister die?" Tommy asked softly, empathy leaking into his voice despite his suspicions. 

"I'm not sure. All we could figure out is that it was during a raid. How many raids have happened in the village Tommy?" Dream frowned.

Quackity, to his credit, stayed quiet, he was tired from the week-long boat ride, so he just sat down and used his wings to shield the light, falling asleep quickly. 

Tommy glanced at Quackity, smirking to himself before looking back at the brothers, sobering up quickly. "Three. Only the first ever had people die though." Tommy uncrossed his arms, adjusting the cloak over his shoulders.

"Who..." Sam started to say, before swallowing harshly. 

"Do you know if she had any children?" Dream's voice was strained, but level, a forced calm. 

"Yes." Tommy looked away, sounding…ashamed?

"She asked me, before she died…" Tommy went quiet for a moment. "She asked me to look after hi-"

"Purpled or Ranboo." Dream interrupted, an undistinguishable emotion in his voice. 

Sam looked between the two, confusion evident. 

"Purpled. He was only 5." Tommy whispered, guilt clearly still weighing on him.

"She made a good choice, Theseus." Dream placed a hand on his shoulder, "You're a good father, T." 

Tommy smiled, "thanks Big Dre, I know I am." He joked, trying to lighten the somber mood.

Purple particles, flickered before Sam's eyes, and he jumped back as a child with tear filled purple eyes appeared. 

"You're my uncle?" His voice was fierce, but there was a tremble in his lips. "I won't leave my dad! You can't make me!" He shouted suddenly, looking at Sam.

Quackity shifted slightly in his sleep, then proceeded to ignore the noise of a child having a mental breakdown.

"Don't let them take me! Dad please!" The boy ducked under the edge of Tommy's cloak and quite literally hid from them. 

"Purpled, no thing on earth or the nether could get me to let anyone take you from me." Tommy reassured, peering down into his cloak.   
“Promise?”   
“Promise.”

Purpled popped back out, still looking at Sam suspiciously. "I'll kill you if you try to sneak me away when Dad isn't looking." He said, brows furrowed. 

Tommy smiled, eyes glinting dangerously, "I'll let him." The threat hung clear in the air. 

"We.. I have no intention of separating you." Sam held his hands up after a long moment of silence, "I would only like to get to know my nephew." 

Tommy didn't say anything, just staring down the two of them. 

He turned and placed a hand on Purpled's shoulder, "Techno is coming tomorrow, perhaps you should go prepare your gift." 

Purpled nodded, sparing Sam, Dream and sleeping Quackity one last look. 

"When it's bedtime, promise you'll tuck me in?" Purpled asked, voice low. 

"Of course. I'll be there in a little while." Tommy replied, smiling. 

Once Purpled had left Tommy looked at Sam and Dream, in a way that was calculating, as if he was measuring his chances. 

Finally, he spoke, "Usually he's more reserved, he likes to keep his thoughts to himself, whatever Drista said to him, it really bothered him." It wasn't an accusation persay, but Tommy clearly wasn't happy about the fact that the young goddess has been speaking to the teen. 

"I'm sure she meant well." Sam said, frowning slightly. 

"It doesn't matter if she meant well, I told you earlier, she told him that his 'real' family was coming." Tommy eyes hardened, "I am his real family, his father. I don't care if he ever considers you two as that. But your sister can't try to lead him away." 

He's much more mature now, Sam thought, reeling over how different he was.

Gone was the boy who exploded and raved when he was upset. 

Now he was made of hardened steel. The heat and the fire was still there, but the rage that seemed to flow through Tommy's veins, didn't explode out, it seemed to just fuel him now. 

Dream answered when he couldn't "She won't. I talked to her after you told me. I told her that Purpled may be our Nephew by blood, but that your bond with him as his dad was way stronger than any blood bond." 

Sam looked over at Dream, curious, Drista and Dream had always been closer, being the younger two, still… Sam had not heard from Drista since her ascent into godhood.

He hoped she was doing okay.

"Good." Tommy nodded, "I'm going to go prepare for my uncle's arrival. Dre...You know where Sam and Quackity are supposed to stay." He turned and left before Dream or Sam could protest. 

"Does he know." Sam asked, voice low. 

"Not yet. Purpled hasn't shown the signs yet." Dream replied, pausing "The other prince. He's a haftling. Haft Enderman and haft..." he trailed off.

"Dreamon." Sam finished, recognizing the way Dream stood. 

"Yeah, the organics kind. Not the kind that…" Dream swallowed, looking over at the closed door. "The kind that possesses."

"Well, that's good. Do you think Purpled has considered that he's a hybrid?" Sam asked, picking up Quackity carefully. 

"He thinks he's Enderman, like Ranboo." 

"The end is still locked, right?" San asked, as they walked to where the guest bedrooms were. 

"Yes." Dream replied, holding the door open for his brother. "I've been checking once a week. Nothing has come in." 

**_And nothing comes out._ **


	4. Open Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy finds something he didn't expect.   
> Wilbur returns from his trip.

Tommy was well rested, despite the fact that both boys had wormed into his bed during the night. 

He stretched, his wings and shoulders popping. 

Ranboo was already up and leaning on the window, looking out. 

Purpled was still sleeping, barely visible under the covers. 

"Ranboo." Tommy said, quietly, as to not wake the other boy. 

"Dad… what do you think the white part of me is." Ranboo, turned to look at him. 

Once upon a time, Tommy was unnerved by how Ranboo didn't blink, now it was just another part of him.

Tommy reached out and began fixing Ranboo's hair, unconsciously preening it, as he talked. "I'm not sure. But you are more than what you're made of, you are Ranboo, my… rather tall son." He smiled, eyes soft in the morning light. 

"What if the white part of me is bad? I keep forgetting things. And sometimes when I go to sleep I wake up in different places." Ranboo's voice was small.

Tommy already had known of this, he had told the entire castle to look out for Ranboo's sleep walks and inform him of them. 

He had been researching them, along with the language Ranboo talked in when he was in that state. He checked in with the voices, wondering if there was any relevant information to glean.

_ Ranboo is sad. _

_ Ranboo is dangerous, protect him. _

The voices supplied unhelpfully as Ranboo himself curled into Tommy's lap as they sat on the windowsill. 

"Ranboo, I'll protect you. I swear." He said softly, "besides, you wouldn't really hurt anyone, no matter what kind of hybrid you are." From the corner of his eye he could see Techno's tiny figure walking up to the castle in the dawn's light. 

Well, Purpled would be excited.

Tommy noticed green walking besides Techno.

Tubbo? Tommy hadn't expected that.

Ranboo noticed Tubbo as well, smiling. "Tubbo's here! I can show him my silk touch hands!" He jumped up, earlier worries forgotten as he left the room in a flurry.

Purpled grumbled as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

"Uncle Techno is here." Tommy said, preening his own feathers, getting ready for the day.

"Really!?" Purples perked up, teleporting out of bed, and was getting ready to leave the room when Tommy's wing shot out and stopped him. "Wait." 

Purpled cocked his head up at Tommy, "what's wrong dad?" 

"Can I see your back..." Tommy had caught as glismp of purple, right by his son's spine.

If someone bruised his son, there was going to be a war. He would destroy the person who dare lay a hand-

He gasped when he was the whole picture. 

They're were strange markings along his spine. And his shoulders were shifted, wrong. 

They looked like Tommy's, like Phil's. 

Like they were preparing for something to begin to grow.

"Dad? Dad you're acting weird what's wro-" Purpled cut himself off as he looked in the mirror, "W-what is that." The boy's lip trembled, but his eyes were a strict seriousness, he wouldn't cry here, not in front of his Dad.

"I.." Tommy was at a loss for words. "I don't know. But I'll figure it out. Does it hurt?" He asked gently, touching the markings, then as he touched his son's shoulder he noticed how the skin felt.

It was strangely hard, and Tommy could feel partially formed cartilage under the skin. 

"It only hurts when you touch my shoulders, like you're squeezing it too hard." Purpled said and Tommy retracted his hand like it burned. 

"You won't be training with Techno today." Tommy said, voice stern.

"But!" Purpled tried to begin, but Tommy held up a hand, to stop the protests.

"No." Tommy frowned, "I mean it. I will tell Techno no myself, if you don't." 

Purpled sighed but nodded, "Do you think something's wrong?" 

"I don't know yet. I'll be talking to Dream and Sam." Tommy tried to think of a way to cheer up Purpled. "In the meantime. Tell Techno to get ready to spar, if you aren't training with him today, I might as well spar him like you've been begging." 

At least that would help cheer Purpled up.

Purpled tugged his shirt back on and practically sprinted out, as Tommy stood thinking deeply. 

Wing mutations were common, even among those who weren't originally hybrids, like Phil.

Most of the time, the wings in question were ineffective, like Quackity's, only really helpful to slow a rapid descent. 

Phil's wings were messed up from shielding Wilbur during the explosion. 

Tommy didn't need Phil to say it, he could recognize pain in gaze whenever he saw Tommy's own pair. 

He glanced at his cloak on the armor stand. 

Sam didn't know about them, but his son was winged, so it wasn't likely that he would do anything dramatic. 

And if Phil hadn't already told Techno… Well Techno wouldn't do anything to hurt him. 

He walked out, wings on full display. He listened for a moment, checking what the voices had to say.

_ Sam's a creeper, pog.  _

_ King of Chaos. Blood Prince, and the Warrior.  _

_ Purpled Bedwars Minecraft is more hybrid now. pogchamp. _

Tommy snapped his fingers, internally quieting the voices as he walked. 

"Sam, Dre!" Tommy noted that everyone was standing in a group in the throne room. 

"HEH?" Techno made a noise, spotting the wings. "How long have you had those!?" 

"Woah." Sam's mouth popped open, as Quackity jumped up and down excitedly. "Oh my god! Holy s-" he cut himself off when Techno elbowed him, looking pointedly at Ranboo and Purpled.    
“Sorry.” He mumbled, rubbing where Techno elbowed him.   
Tommy couldn’t help but smirk, flexing his wings.   
Dream and Tubbo both chuckled to themselves, and Tubbo commented “Looking good big T.”    
"I know." Tommy grinned as he replied, high fiving Tubbo and Techno. 

He addressed Techno first. "Purpled tell you what you're doing today?" 

"Nah, he just sprinted by and said something about needing to prepare the training arena." Techno shrugged. 

Tommy laughed, "We're sparing today, me and you." He spotted Ranboo sneaking up on the group, a grin on the young boy's face.

Techno raised a brow, "Purpled finally convinced you?" And without missing a beat held up his arms as Ranboo suddenly teleported a foot above him, "you've gotta stop jump scaring me Ranboo..." The piglin hybrid sighed.

"But it's fun!" Ranboo disappeared from Techno's arm to stand next to Tubbo. 

Techno, Tubbo, Quackity and Ranboo headed off to prepare for the match, leaving Tommy with the Wastaken brothers. 

"What kind of hybrids are you and my son Dream." Tommy cut to the chase, feeling high strung.

He hadn't felt this out of control of his emotions since Pogtopia, since….Exile.

"Well…" Sam started, before a hand on Tommy's shoulder interrupted the trio. 

Wilbur Soot stood, netherite armor gleaming in the light. "Hello Dream, hello Sam." He leaned closer to Tommy whispering in his ear. "Drista and ExeDee visited my dreams while I was traveling. I came back as soon as I could. Where's Purpled?" 

"In the arena with the others, his hybrid traits are showing up. I noticed them this morning." Tommy whispered back, "I'm asking Dream and Sam about it now, before you interrupted." 

Tommy knew they were being rude, but he also just didn't care. When the Wastaken brothers stopped keeping secrets about his son, he would start to treat them with respect. 

"Oh," Wilbur nodded, glancing at the other two. "Well, I'm going to be honest, my voices don't want me to leave you alone. So I'm staying." 

"Of course you're staying, don't leave me alone with them." Tommy retorted, though he was curious, since when did Wilbur have audible voices? He had only been gone 3 weeks.

"Of course." Wilbur then stood straight, "well gentlemen, let's discuss this in a room instead of being out in the hall!" He led the way to his own quarters. 

He shut the door and locked it,

Tommy and Wilbur stood side by side, staring down the Wastaken brothers.

Both Minecraft brothers crossed their arms in sync, eyes narrowed. 

They looked every bit a king and a chief adviser of a powerful kingdom. A force to be reckoned with. The King of Chaos and the Phoenix Musician. 

"Let's talk. No secrets this time." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is really short I am sorry.
> 
> To make up for it, here's lore:  
> Dreamon's are split into two races, the type that possess (Like the one in Dream) and the type that are tangible. (Ranboo's white part) Ranboo's type are less known than the possessing type, and is usually only found in the void below the realms. (What do you think attacks you when you fall through ;] )   
> Purpled and Dream are the same type of hybrid, San isn't a hybrid but actually had a mutation from an experiment gone wrong, he's just widely assumed as a hybrid.  
> At this point Ranboo is 8 and about 5'11.   
> Quackity and Techno get along better in this timeline as the Butchers were disbanded before they even gained traction, they actually bonded over missing Tommy when he was thought dead.  
> Sam, Dream, Drista and Purpled's mom all had the last name Wastaken, Purpled's mom chose to not use her name as Dream and Drista were both so well known in all the lands.  
> All of SBI has the last name Minecraft.  
> Bedwars is Purpled's middle name, Ranboo's middle name is in ender.
> 
> Also, I apologize if Purpled seems a little OOC, he's like 13 and actually has a stable father figure. (He still wants to be an assassin when he grows up tho lol. He thinks that sounds cool.)
> 
> Also also, if people start making fanart of my story. You better let me know so I can look at it, and cry tears of joy.


	5. Sparring Fate Itself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Techno Spar Pog?

Tommyinnit wasn't always a patient person. 

Anyone that knew him as a child and a teen would tell you that. 

But watching Sam and Dream fidget under his stare, he had the patience. He wondered which one would break first, Sam or Dream.

It was Dream, "Okay, Purpled's a hybrid, as you may know." He started, waving his hands as he talked, "And Ranboo is a Enderman, dreamon hybrid." 

"A what?" Wilbur and Tommy said at the same time, Tommy arms dropping in shock.

"A dreamon hybrid, there's two types. Ranboo is the kind that doesn't… doesn't possess people so you don't have to worry about that." Dream stumbled over his words.

Sam twisted a gear on his mechanical arm, clearly nervous. 

"Usually they don't really show up in any of the realms, at least near the land masses, so I'm not really sure where he came from." Dream continued, pacing as he talked, nearly knocking over a lamp as he did so. "And I'm not sure what exactly Purpled's hybrid count is, he should start showing signs soon though. His eyes are the only indicator so far that he's even hybrid." 

"And the teleporting. You should see if he has an affinity for magic, most end hybrid's do." Sam broke in, still fiddling with his arm.

"Yeah, but I doubt it, he would have to have a high count and it doesn't look like it so far." Dream nodded, "Anyways, We should just be on the lookout. I locked the end with ExDee's help so I don't think there's a real reason to worry about home realm hybrid migration." 

"Do you know what kind of hybrid he is? I've always figured he was Enderman, but...the way you talk. You can't possibly think he's shulker?" Wilbur asked, arms still crossed, his head cocked slightly in curiosity. 

"I don't have a clue, but it's definitely from the End. At least with Ranboo, his migration would take him to a warped forest." 

Tommy checked with his voices, already suspicious.

_ Liar. _

_ He's lying.  _

_ Liar liar pants on fire.  _

_ ⊑⟒'⌇ ⍜⎎ ⏁⊑⟒ ⍀⍜⊬⏃⌰ ⏚⌰⍜⍜⎅  _

(I'm really hoping that works, if you can't see this, it sucks to be you archive readers. =[ ) 

He almost flinched, what was that? He had never heard anything like that before. 

Wilbur frowned, glancing over at him, questioning whether or not they would press Dream for the truth. 

Tommy shook his head slightly, still feeling shaken from whatever that had been. 

"Dream, let me know when you're ready to tell the full truth. Until then. Stay the hell away from my son." Tommy said, voice a deadly calm. 

He needed to leave, he needed-

Wilbur tugged him out of the room into the hall, pulling the door shut instantly. 

"Are you alright?" He had both hands on Tommy's shoulders.

"No." Tommy sighed, looking back at the door. "My voices… one of them… it wasn't english. It was something ancient sounding." He shivered. "Let's just go and talk with Techno. I'm sure the boys and Quackity have been pestering him this whole time."

Tommy didn't want to think about what had happened, denial was a good medicine in his opinion. 

"Tommy…" Wilbur said, as Tommy shook off his hands and walked down the hall. 

He would do research tonight, he had always told himself he needed to learn Ender and Enchantment better, this was just a confirmation of it. 

He opened the doors to the outdoor training area. 

He was greeted with Quackity on Techno's shoulder running at Purpled and Ranboo.

Tubbo was sitting there watching it go down calmly.

"What." Tommy said, looking back and forth, he spread his wings upward to grab their attention. 

"Oh hey Tommy!" Quackity laughed, leaning backwards so he fell off Techno's shoulder, using his wings to slow his fall. 

"Hello Big Q." Tommy smiled, before turning his gaze to his sons. "Purpled, I told you not to do anything crazy." 

Purpled looked down, "Sorry."

Tommy sighed, shaking his head, "You two are such trouble sometimes…. But let's blame Uncle Techno for this incident."

"Hey now…" Techno said in protest, but was drowned out by the laughter of everyone else. 

"Anyways, Techno, are we still going to do that sparring match?" Tommy asked as everyone dispersed, sitting on different benches at the edge of the little outdoor area.

"You sure about that? You'll definitely lose. Not even Dream could beat me." Techno said, confident. 

"Yes yes I'm sure." He pulled off his long sleeve shirt to reveal a thin t-shirt with a low back, it gave his wings a mobility that they lacked in the fancy 'visitors are here I have to behave' shirt. He summoned a short netherite sword, from his inventory. 

It was lightweight and easily maneuverable, and the handle had a grip around it so that Tommy couldn't easily lose it while fighting. 

At the very tip of the handle there was a small chunk of hardened magma, a reminder of what he fought to become. Of the person he would never ever sink back into being. 

It's name was 'Pillar of Mercy'.

Techno summoned his great sword, 'the Orphan obliterator', and slid off his cape. 

They both silently counted to 5, readying in stance, and mentality. 

They circled eachother for a moment, seeing who would make the first move. 

Tommy moved first, baiting Techno, as he falsely lunged, quickly backsteping instead, the tip of his sword catching a little of Techno's shirt, tearing the edge of the sleeve slightly. 

Techno had instinctively gone to parry when Tommy had lunged, which was the only reason Tommy's sword had been able to even snag his clothes. 

Tommy was a lot smarter than he let on, he knew he could never out strength an opponent, especially one like Techno. 

With Techno he would just have to be more cunning and lot faster. 

He readjusted, blocking a swing from Techno, though the force of it made him slide backwards a bit. 

He countered by feinting backward before lunging, it's what Techno would expect.

What Techno hadn't expected was that Tommy, instead of attacking him, rolled and forced him to reposition, and he staggered and barely was able to block the two quick attacks from Tommy. 

_ He's trying to tire you. _

Yes, very helpful voices, Techno already knew that. He could tell that Tommy had a plan, which didn't bode well for Techno, because he still had no idea what it was.

He didn't know Tommy's style, if it had changed from when he was a brash teen. 

Techno's weakness in this situation was that his fighting style hadn't really changed. 

They danced like that for a good twenty minutes, getting light scratches on eachother. 

When it came to strength, Techno was far superior, and he could see it in Tommy's style, which relied on speed and smarts. 

Dear End was Techno proud of his nephew, this kid went from a bratty blond 16 year old to a king and a damn good fighter. 

Techno started blocking Tommy's attempts to dart around and force him to reposition.

He knew what he was doing, and there's no way he was gonna let Tommy try to tire him to win this. 

The watchers had started this cheering but they were silent now, watching in fascination as the two kept fighting. 

Tommy had more shallow cuts, but Techno still had enough on himself, that he would tell Phil "your kid can actually hold his own against me now."

Tommy tried to roll again, to get behind him, and Techno used his sword to block him, pleased that the king wasn't about to be behind him again.

Tommy, instead of rolling away again, slid in place, using the combined momentum and weight to flick his sword against Techno's from underneath to lose it from Techno's grip. 

"hEH?" Techno cried out, startled. "Did you just push the sword out of my grip from the floor?" 

Tommy grinned, by now covered in dirt, using his hand he grabbed Techno's ankle and pulled him down. "come to the dust my friend it's fine down here." He joked as they both sat there in the dust, Techno's hands now bleeding from Tommy's little trick, but the piglin hybrid didn't mind. 

He smiled at his nephew, even if it had been a cheaper trick, Techno still counted it as a Tommy win. "Not bad Theseus." 

His backside was so going to be so bruised. 

Tommy laughed shoulders and wings shaking, making little puffs of dirt fly about. 

"I wash my wings in dirt occasionally, it's pretty nice. We should invest in mud bathes too." Tommy mused, pushing up to sit, he grinned. Once he was stood he offered Techno a hand, which the older hybrid took gratefully. 

He may not 'Philza old' but he was still in that older category now. 

"Rematch when I'm not covered in dirt, being made fun of by your sons." Techno groaned, rubbing dirt off his legs.

Tommy laughed in reply, flicking his wings to shake off the dirt from them. 

"That was impressive! You used the fact that you were smaller and faster than him to your advantage!" Tubbo exclaimed, as he and the rest of them walked up. 

Wilbur was grinning, "You always did tell me if you revealed you were alive, the first thing you were going to do was spar and beat Techno."

"Really Tommy, really?" Techno deadpanned as everyone laughed. 

"Let's go sit in my quarters, I have some couches in the first bit." Tommy gestured for everyone to follow, smiling to himself as Purpled and Ranboo both grabbed one of his hands as he walked. 

When they got to his room, Quackity opened the door for him and went inside first, curious about what his room looked like. 

It was divided into two, a door, which was currently closed, led to where his bed and dressers were. The first part had a few couches, and a little cleared out area for the boys to play, a few weapons hung from the wall.

"Dude! You have a totem on your wall!" He spun on his heels and looked at him. "Those things are so rare!" 

Tommy shrugged, as the boys let go of his hands to grab their toys and other things, sitting on the ground playing with each other. 

Wilbur Tubbo, Quackity and Techno situated themselves on the couches in the room, and as soon as they were settled Quackity made a joke "damn Tommy I didn't know you had such a cool room, it's all separated." 

"Quackity, I'm a king." Tommy deadpanned, "People would just walk into my room, this way they walk in here instead." 

Tommy had actually had way too many awkward occasions of someone walking in while he was changing or other things.

It wasn't a pleasant experience for him, they had always stared at his scars in horror or worse, pity.

He brushed off those thoughts as he pushed his hair out of his face. 

Sitting here chatting with his friends was nice, he had missed this during the last decade. 

"...I accidentally hit Quackity with a pickaxe, I named it Toothpick in honor of the occasion." Tommy turned into to Techno saying.

"Yeah! You took out my tooth too!" Quackity pulled up his lip to reveal a jap in his teeth. "I will never trust you with a pickaxe near my face again." 

"That's fair," Techno conceded, smirking as Wilbur leaned back laughing. 

Tubbo caught Tommy's eye and smiled at him wordlessly, it seems like the two boys had grown to be their own people yet still had similarities.

They were both content to let the people they loved ramble on while they listened.

"How's Karl and Sapnap?" Tommy asked finally, as conversation lulled.

"Oh! They're good. We got married a while ago, actually. Like 2 years now." Quackity smiled, and Tommy couldn't help but feel glad the man had happiness in his life. 

"Like?" Tubbo laughed, "Big Q I sure hope you know your anniversary!" He joked, face palming. 

"Yeah Q, wouldn't want to find out your mans strung you up for forgetting to bring home flowers on that day." Wilbur said, as he was lying against Techno, his head on the piglin's shoulders. 

Quackity scoffed, highly offended, "I haven't forgotten!" He crossed his arms and pouted, "If anything I'm least likely to forget, I'm not constantly adventuring and killing pets like Sapnap, and I'm not, traversing…" he cut himself off, "Nevermind. It doesn't matter." He looked impossibly sad for a moment, his mask sitting on his lap, before he covered it up with a fake smile. 

Tommy caught it and shot Wilbur a look, to which Wilbur replied with a look of his own.

Despite being closer to Techno's age, Wilbur was always better at communicating silently to Tommy. 

"Looks like the kids are sound asleep in your bed Tommy." Tubbo changed the subject, jerking his head to the open door and the sounds of soft snores. 

Tommy smiled despite himself, "yeah. They do that a lot when I'm in late meetings, or out in the nether." 

"That's fun. Like a slumber party!" Tubbo replied, smiling.

Techno chuckled, "Surprised they're that relaxed, would have figured they would have inherited your taste for chaos and your vehement hatred for bedtimes." 

"My boys are just cool like that." Tommy grinned, eyes softening at the mere mention of his sons. 

"They still definitely are chaotic, Purpled is literally one of the best Bedwars players. And Ranboo isn't half bad either." Wilbur butted in, a grin on his face as well. 

The two brothers loved those boys with every fiber of their being, it reflected in their eyes and their smiles, even in the simple way they talked. 

"Any other notable events that our scouts might have missed?" Wilbur asked, sitting up off of Techno in favor of sitting with his chin propped on his hands. 

"Hmmm. There was this egg thing! Eret helped us deal with it though! It messed with Bad's head after it changed Skeppy's coloring. But Eret was able to quarantine them in their castle and they went down by themself to set the egg on fire! It was so cool." Tubbo rambled on, unaware of the looks being passed by Quackity and Techno at the mention of the egg. 

"Very cool big man." Tommy said in agreement, eyes flicking back and forth as he caught the looks. He'd have to ask about that later.

He opened his mouth to speak again when he heard a quite 'vhoop' 

"What's wrong big man?" Tommy asked, not having to turn to look. 

Wilbur kicked his foot, eyes screaming in warning. 

Tommy looked back to see Ranboo, tears streaming down his face, which made Tommy panic slightly, crying hurt Ranboo, something he learned very early on. 

More worryingly, he had blood on his hands. 

"Dad… something's wrong with Purpled, he won't stop bleeding and he's moving lots." Ranboo sniffled.

There was a moment of stillness as everyone stared in shock, before Tommy vaulted over the couch, calling over his shoulder, "Tubbo, watch Ranboo somewhere else. Wilbur go get health pots and medical supplies. Techno go get Dream and Sam, I want to know where they are at all times." 

Quackity followed, gasping at the sight before him. 

Tommy rolled up his sleeves, pulling back the covers that Purpled was currently thrashing in.

They were covered in blood, coating the young king's hands. 

Inhaling sharply, Tommy touched Purpled's shoulder to try and see what was bleeding, only for the boy to scream in pain, Tommy retracted his hand as if he had been scalded, eyes widening. 

"Quackity? Do you have your comm? Call Phil for me, I think we need his help." Tommy asked, looking over his shoulder at the duck hybrid. 

Quackity nodded rushing off, eager to help. 

Purpled cried out as he thrashed, "Dad please it hurts." 

Tommy made a sound like he had been kicked in the stomach before composing himself, "it's going to be okay Big P, I'm here. I'm not leaving." He wanted to reach out and try touching his son, but thought better of it, instead talking to try and comfort his son, "Purpled, focus on my voice. It's going to be okay, can you tell me what hurts? You need to stop thrashing, you're making it hurt more." He kept his voice calm despite the tears burning the back of his eyes, he would be no use to his son if he panicked now. If he could only calm down the boy and figure out what was wrong. 

Purpled's eyes focused slightly at that, and he nodded with a grimace, his thrashing stilling slowly. 

"It's my back." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to yell at me to update this on Twitter! @lovetribable  
> Please check out my other fics =)  
> (Next thing to come out is a Billiam vs Techno one shot)


End file.
